The Circle of Competition and Life
by YuviForever
Summary: Shana is a transfer student from the US. She struggles to keep a positive attitude towards tennis and her relationship with Ryoma when she comes to Seigaku. However, the past keeps robbing her from sanity. Will her new friends be able to help her?
1. Enter Shana Shikinari

Hey** guys, this is my first PoT fanfic and I guess I'm still kinda new at writing. Soooo, if you actually decide to read my story, try to review 'kay? Of course it isn't mandatory. Now here is the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the prince of tennis series. The only thing I own in here is my character Shana. Nothing else. Everything else belongs to Takeshi Konomi.**

**"English"**

"Japanese"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Argh" 12 year old Shana Shikinari mumbled. She did a wrong turn and fell off the bench.<p>

"Oww!" She cried and got up from her position. Shana looked around and sighed. She remembered what had happened yesterday unfortunately. She was supposed go to her old friend Echizen Ryoma's house after getting off the plane from New York but she had gotten hopelessly lost. So as she walked and stumbled and ended up staying the night on a bench in a park.

Shana took out her tennis bag and looked inside. There was her new school uniform, her three favourite tennis rackets and a map to Ryoma's house and her new school, Seishun Gakuen.

Shana shook her head and just decided to head to a bathroom to change. She grabbed her suitcase fished out a hair brush and left.

In the bathroom Shana stumbled with the knots in her long auburn brown hair. Her warm brown eyes shone in frustration until she finally gave up and instead, just tied her hair into a side ponytail. Shana changed into her Seigaku uniform and just left the washroom. When she was outside, she saw a girl with the same uniform.

_Thank goodness! She must go to the same school as me. Maybe she can lead me there! _Shana thought excitedly while running towards the girl.

"Um, hey! Do you go to Seishun Gakuen? If you do, can you lead me there? I'm kinda lost..."

The girl turned around in surprise and saw the girl that was talking to her. She was really pretty even with her hair kind of messed up. Her side bangs shown off a little bit of red in the morning sun.

"Ah... Sure. Hi, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. Yorushiku!" The girl named Sakuno had two braids behind her back and was carrying a tennis racket.

"Thanks! You are a life saver!" Shana smiled, "My name is Shikinari Shana. I came from the US to transfer to Seigaku here."

"Eh, ok. Shikinari-san" Sakuno smiled back and started walking.

"Shana-chan's fine" Shana said with enthusiasm.

"Ano... Shana-chan, are you going to bring your suitcase to school?" Sakuno asked.

Shana just realized she still had her suitcase.

"Um... Well I can't find the house where I'm supposed to stay in for this school year so..." Shana muttered.

"Oh hey! I could help you! I'm a little early anyhow this morning so I might be able to help you find that house!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Thanks! That will be great!"

Shana showed Sakuno the piece of paper and Sakuno led Shana to Ryoma's house. They stopped in front of the house and Sakuno cried out.

"Ah!"

"Huh? What's the matter?" Shana asked in confusion while ringing the bell.

"This is Ryoma-kun's house... Wait... You're living with Ryoma-kun?" The young girl stared in disbelief. Just then the door opened and Echizen Nanjiro stepped out and yawned.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asked not recognizing Shana. Shana, however, recognized him.

"Mr. Echizen! It's nice to finally see you again!"

Nanjiro looked confused before recognizing Shana. "Hey Shana-san! You came hey? There was nothing said about your flight being delayed by 24 hours."

"Eh... Sorry about that... I got lost." Shana mumbled with her head down.

"Heh, it seems your geography skills are as terrible as ever Shana-chan." A voice from above said. Everyone looked in that direction. Nanjiro smiled at his boy and both Shana and Sakuno exclaimed, "Ryoma-kun!"

Shana's voice came out as excited and Sakuno's came out as awed.

"Oi, you three are going to be late for school you know! Shana leave your suitcase. Rinko-chan and I will take care of your stuff. Now... off you go!" The retired tennis player shouted and slammed the gate on them.

"About time you arrived." Ryoma said to Shana in his cocky tone.

"Sorry, I was lost." Was all Shana could say. All this while questions were forming big time in Sakuno's head and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Shana-chan, how do you know Ryoma-kun? Why are you in Japan?" Sakuno asked trying to not be pushy.

"Oh. That. You see, my parents died when I was only five so Ryoma's family took me in. I've stayed with his family ever since. Just a couple years ago, I found out my brother and uncle were still alive so I began travelling around the world competing in tournaments with them. However, I decided I was bored so I came to Japan to live with Ryoma again."

"Oh. Thats amazing! Do you play tennis? Are you going to join the club?"

"Yeah, probably. I'm not very good though." At this point Ryoma just snickered knowing actually how 'good' Shana was. Sakuno didn't notice this and just continued talking.

"Thats great! Lets go sign you up right away!"

"Ok. Ryoma's parents already handed in the registration forms for the school anyway."

With this, the three students arrived ath school and while Ryoma went to class, Sakuno and Shana went to the girls tennis coach. The coach's name was Hayashi Shigeko. She looked at Shana and welcomed her to the club.

After the registration to the tennis club, Shana was introduced to her class. With her luck, she just happened to be in the same homeroom as Sakuno and Ryoma.

"Ok, class. Today we will have a new transfer student from the US. Please come in and introduce yourself!" The teacher shouted to the class.

Shana came in the doorway and immediately, the entire class started gossiping.

"Woah! She's so hot! I have to ask her out!" A group of boys muttered.

"I wonder what her name is. She's really pretty. I bet those popular boys will beat us to asking her out though." Some other boys said.

"She seems nice. I wonder if I could make friends with her?" A group of girls laughed.

The teacher shouted out, "Class! Settle down! Ok, why don't you introduce yourself."

Shana took a step into the class. She felt really weird. Every school she went to, the class would always gossip about her.

"Hello, my name is Shikinari Shana. Yorushiku! I come from the US and I play tennis. I hope I get to know some of you really well. Thank you!"

"Thank you Shana. Um. why don't you sit beside Echizen over there. E-" The teacher didn't get to finish before Shana left for the seat beside Ryoma.

The rest of the day went by really quickly for Shana. The only thing she stuck on was...well, geography. Shana was terrible at reading maps; in fact, she didn't even know which direction north was. The teacher just sighed at her. Another thing Shana wasn't really good at was Japanese. She came from the US so she was naturally disadvantageous at that subject.

Soon, the classes ended and Shana followed Sakuno to the girls tennis courts. She really wanted to go and watch Ryoma practice since she found out that he had become a regular. It was to be suspected though. Shana knew Ryoma was really good at tennis...not that she was bad herself.

When Ryuzaki and Shana entered the tennis courts, a big and mean looking girl stood in front of Shana and shouted at her.

"Hey, your the new girl eh? Why did you even join? You probably suck."

Shana was outraged. "You wanna go at it?" She shouted back.

"What?" The girl lifted Shana by the collar of her shirt two feet into the air. Lets just say Shana wasn't the tallest person. She was approximately Ryoma's height.

Seeing this, Sakuno stepped in, "Ano...Ishii-senpai. Please put Shana down. She's new and doesn't know the rules..."

"Nani?" Ishii threw Shana down who did and small flip and landed on her feet gently. However, Sakuno was in trouble. Ishii pushed her and was about to punch her when Shana smirked and talked to Ishii.

"Hey, if you say that I probably suck at tennis, why don't we play?"

Sakuno stared at Shana like she was crazy. Shana probably didn't stand a chance! Ishii was a potential regular in the girls team. If a regular was sick or hurt. Ishii would sub for them.

"Shana-chan...That's not a good ide-" Sakuno started.

Shana just laughed, "Just wait and see Ryuzaki."

The two players walked towards the courts and started the match. Sakuno would be the ref.

Shana held her tennis racket with her left hand and murmurs were heard about her being a southpaw. Ishii just shrugged and prepared to serve.

"Ok, girl, there's no backing out now!" Ishii grinned and served her high speed serve. Shana just sighed and hit it like it was nothing. The twist serve was much harder to return.

A rally went on and more girls came to watch the match. Finally, Shana got bored.

"Argh! This is so boring! I hate rallies!" She hit a special drop shot out of nowhere. The ball dropped and slithered across the ground like the letter 'z'.

**"Z-Formation Drop Shot" **Shana grinned. Sakuno and others stared in awe. By this time, all the regulars have arrived other than the captain and vice-captain.

"Hmm...Is that the new girl Kondo-san?"

"Yeah, that's her. What are you thinking Miyazaki-senpai?" Kondo asked.

"I think she has a good potential. Fuku-buchou was injured right? We need another regular. Lets consider her into our intra school ranking tournaments."

"Huh? She only a freshman though!" A regular named Kojima Sakura exclaimed.

Suddenly a loud demanding voice sounded the courts.

"What are you all doing? Everyone 10 laps around the courts!"

After running, Sakuno explained to Shana about the regulars.

"The one with the curly brown hair is Kojima Sakura. She's specializes in serve and volley. She usually plays singles but occasionally doubles. The girl with short brunette hair is Miyazaki Shigeko. Everyone calls hers singles court dominator. When she plays a match, all attention is on her. She plays defensive tennis."

"Kondo Anju is the brain of our tennis team. She's only a junior but she aces every subject. She knows a lot about our opponents too. I guess you can kind of tell from her glasses. That tall girl with black hair in a ponytail is Kawano Mai. Aggressive baseliner. She hits power balls and her doubles partner is Endo Hayasse. They are our main doubles pair."

Shana looked at all those regulars that Sakuno introduced. She really wanted to be one of them. Sakuno kept going.

"The one with the red hair is Okamoto Hina. She's really nice around everyone. Despite her appearance, she specializes in power."

Shikinari spotted Hina and nodded for Sakuno to continue.

"Then there's our buchou. The one who told us to do laps, Maeda Yui. She's an all rounder. Trust me, she's really good. After her is our fuku-buchou...well she injured herself in the prefectuals quarter finals. Its sad but she is quitting the club because the injury is fatal and she wants to focus on rehabilitation. Anyways, her name is Hayashi Koekoa. They are all seniors except for Kojima-senpai and Kondo-senpai."

Just when Sakuno finished, Shana noticed the buchou come back with coach Hayashi and Miyazaki behind her.

"Ok! Everyone, as you may already know, the intra school ranking tournaments start tomorrow. I will have the list of participants done by today and it will be posted tomorrow. Shikinari-chan, I want to talk to you. Everyone else, usual routine! Dismissed!" Maeda buchou shouted and soon there was only Shana, Maeda, and Miyazaki left. Shana noticed Sakuno give her a strange look before leaving for practice.

"Shikinari, Miyazaki-san said you were leading in a match against Ishii?" The captain asked.

"Hai, thats true." Shana replied.

"Come to court A. Why don't we play a match?" Yui said sternly before leading Shana to court A. She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That's the first chapter. I know I barely even mentioned the boys Seigaku tennis team in this chapter or Ryoma and I promise they will appear a lot more in the next few chapters. I'll also mention more classmates of Shana. Please R&amp;R. I really appreciate those things. They make me really happy. Tell me what you think and yes you can go "It sucked" cause I know it probably did...Ok. Never mind, I try to be optimistic. Please see how good it was and review! XD<strong>


	2. Trouble Arising

**Yay, I got time to write again! I'll try to update often but usually it will take a week for a chapter. I still have school and stuff. Also, I thank the only person that reviewed last time. It made me want to update this chapter faster.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Prince of Tennis series. Everything belongs to Takeshi Konomi.**

* * *

><p>Ryoma came from class early to hit some balls before everyone got here. He was pretty excited about seeing Shana again. Ryoma loved playing tennis with her. They had been rivals since they were young. Every time they played, they would sharpen their moves more and every match ended up with different results. Anyways, he was walking when he heard a loud noise. He quickly ran over and saw Kachirō getting beat up by a guy with white hair and a mean look. The guy with white hair served a ball at the young freshman lying helplessly on the ground and almost immediately, Ryoma rushed to the rescue. He held out his tennis racket and avoided the ball from hitting the boy's face.<p>

* * *

><p>Shana held her tennis racket out in a ready position before receiving the serve that Maeda-buchou served. It was an fast serve but Shana could handle it.<p>

Many tennis players were gathering around the court.

"That new girl is awesome! She gets to play the buchou on her first day and she's keeping up!"

"That's Shikinari Shana. She came from the US and has played in many junior tournaments around the world. A junior prodigy I'd say." Kondo Anju said observing carefully.

"That's our Anju-chan. Knowing everything!" cheerful Okamoto Hina exclaimed.

"But Shikinari-san is really good...Look! She score a point against Maeda-buchou!" Second year regular Kujima Sakura gasped.

Everyone just stared. Sakuno was so awed. _Her skills may even that of Ryoma-kun's._ _Then again they were probably trained by the same person._

After about 30 minutes, Yui used a drop shot. It hit the net and slid across. Shana predicted where it would land and just when the ball was supposed to fall onto her racket, the ball flew up in a huge arch and landed on the baseline.

"There it is! Maeda-buchou's Crescent Drop!" Everyone watching shouted.

Shana was panting heavily. She stared in awe as the ball pin-pointed itself on the baseline. She had lost this match.

"Game and Match...Maeda Yui! 6-3!" The ref. called.

Even though Shana lost the match, Yui knew what she needed to know. She was letting Shana participate in the intra school rankings tomorrow.

Both players walked out of the courts silently. Many girls were admiring Shana and how well she did against the captain. Ishii stayed out of it.

Soon practice was over and Sakuno went home first while Shana changed back to her school uniform. She said goodbye to Sakuno and went to the boy's tennis courts to find Ryoma. She couldn't get back by herself, that was for sure.

When she got to the courts, she saw Ryoma and a couple of other boys sprinting as fast as they could. They screaming something along the lines of 'I don't want it!'. Shana assumed that the boys that were running with Ryoma were the regulars since they were all wearing the same jerseys. She looked around and saw a tall guy with square glasses holding up a drink that was red. Looking at it made Shana want to throw up. At this moment she understood what they were all running from. She turned to look around again and noticed lots of other boys that weren't wearing the special jersey. They were all on the ground spitting and looking very ill. Shana looked towards the glasses guy again. She made a mental notice to stay away from him in the future.

Just then, a couple boys yelled, "Here they come!". Shana looked to see what they were talking about. She was surprised to see a mob of teenage boys turning the corner all at the same time. She gulped when the glasses guy looked at his watch and mumbled something about 'it being a tie and everyone sharing the drink'. He only got yelled at by everyone saying: "Drink it yourself!". Shana laughed at the boys and a couple of freshmen turned towards her, Ryoma included. She gasped when she saw bandages wrapped around his head and bandaids on his cheeks. He didn't look this bad this morning!

Ryoma motioned her to be quiet and not attract any attention. Shana just sighed to this and walked away to the front of the boy's change room. They were going to have to change sooner or later. She sat down on the ground and watched the end of the practice from a distance. After a while boys came to change. They stared at Shana before shrugging and going to change. After a while the regulars came with Ryoma in a headlock from a boy with spiky black hair. Shana blinked before waving to Ryoma.

"Hi Ryoma-kun! Having fun?" The young girl laughed at Ryoma. The boy with spiky hair released Ryoma.

"Oi, Echizen you know her?"

"Ochibi! You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" A boy in red hair came from behind.

Ryoma blushed slightly before talking back, "Kikumaru-senpai! She's not my girlfriend! She's just a childhood friend!"

"Oh _really__?" _The two senpais asked before more regulars came and looked at what was going on.

"Echizen, who is this?" A boy with brown hair and glasses said.

"Oh, buchou, this is Shikinari Shana. She's a new student from my class. She's also a childhood friend." Ryoma replied.

"Thats great but Shikinari-san. We need to go change. Will you talk with us some other time?" The captain asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't the one talking in the first place..." Shana muttered.

"My apologies then." The teen said before heading into the change room. Ryoma glanced at her before stepping in too. One by one, the rest of the regulars entered the room.

Shana shrugged and sighed, _"that was strange."_

About two minutes later Ryoma came out and dragged Shana to a corner.

"Hey!" Shana pressed, "What the hell was that for?"

"Why are you here?" Ryoma glared at her, "You could have just gone home first!"

Shana stared at him like he was crazy, "You _do_ remember how terrible my geography skills are right?"

At this moment Ryoma did a hard facepalm. How could he forget that?

"Sorry...I forgot..." Ryoma mumbled.

"I figured as much." The female athlete replied.

"Ochibi! Wanna go for burgers with us?" Kikumaru Eiji shouted trying to find Ryoma. Unfortunately, Ryoma fell for the trap and shouted out a loud: Yeah! Sure!

The boy with spiky hair and Kikumaru ran over.

"Oh it's Shikinari-san. Hey! My name is Momoshiro Takeshi. Yorushiku! Call me Momo-chan please." The spiky haired boy introduced.

"Yay! Its Shikia-chi again. After Tezuka-buchou ordered us into the change room, I was scared thinking that I may never see you again!" Kikumaru bounced and tackled Shana giving her a big bear hug.

"Ugh...Kikumaru-senpai...can't breathe." Shana gasped out while thinking about her new nickname.

"Oh? Sorry! Hey Shikia-chi, we are going to get burgers. Wanna come with us? You are really cute by the way," Eiji happily shouted.

"Uh...Sure. And thanks?" Shana replied. With that the four of them left for the burger shop.

While walking there, a storm of questions were directed towards Shana.

"Why aren't you ochibi's girlfriend?" Kikumaru had asked. After this Ryoma and Shana talked for along time just about how they were rivals and not girl and boy friends.

"Oh? Shana-chan plays tennis too?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. Why else would I be carrying a tennis bag?" She rhetorically asked. Momo thought about it for a while and just shrugged and walked on.

When the students arrived at the burger shop and stood in line for ordering, Shana remembered a past memory.

* * *

><p><em>"Here Shana, what kind of burger would you like?" A man gestured towards a young girl with auburn brown curls and a extremely happy face. They had just come from practicing tennis. Even though the girl was young, she was an incredible player for her age. She could serve, volley and basically hit all the shots normal kids couldn't.<em>

_"Beef with lettuce daddy!" The girl laughed._

_"Hey! You two! Hurry and order. We don't have all day!" A woman shouted from one of the tables._

_"Hai!" The two shouted. The girl's laughter rang like bells out in the room. _

* * *

><p>The last thing Shana remembered was the cute and excited look on the girl's face before Kikumaru started shouting.<p>

"Hey Shikia-chi! Aren't you going to order?"

Shana snapped back to reality, "Uh yeah...Lets see...A coke and a beef and lettuce burger please."

After receiving their orders they four sat down and a question popped up in Shana's head.

"Hey Echizen, what happened to your face?"

Ryoma looked at Shana and started to say something when Momo laughed and blurted, "Don't even start Echizen! We know you are going to lie and say you fell down but we all know the truth. You got hit by rocks on the face right? I heard Yamabuki's Akutsu Jin did it."

"Someone purposely served rocks at Ryoma-kun?" The only girl in the group widened her eyes, "That's extremely bizarre! I told you you should've taken karate lessons with me."

"Eh Shana knows karate? Wow! I thought she would be more girl like." Momo laughed only to be shot a glare at from Shana.

Ryoma sighed finishing his burger, "I'm done senpai-taichi. Lets go."

"Oh, ochibi's in a hurry! Oh well, I'm done too." Eiji happily went and finished his burger. Shana follow suit and finished her's too. Momo, however, was stuffing his into his mouth since he got more than the others.

"Oi! Wait for me!" The power player complained. Everyone else just sighed.

After the group finished eating, they went outside and saw Kawamura walking.

"Hm? That's Taka-san. I thought he went home. What's he doing here?" Kikumaru pondered.

"Huh? Went home?" Echizen asked confused.

Momo explained, "Yeah, when you were talking to Shikinari-san, we asked Kawamura-senpai to go get burgers with us but he said he was busy."

"Ooooh! Lets follow him!" Kikumaru suggested and left without listening to the others' opinions. Ryoma and Momo both followed.

"Hey, you guys! Don't you think we should not be eavesdropping on what oth-" Shana sighed. Nobody was listening to her. Since she had no other choice, she too, followed.

Following the trail led to an ice cream sundae shop. The gang hid behind a bush while Kawamura entered.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Shana asked.

"Don't mind! Shikia-chi, this is fun!" The cat like teen exclaimed.

This was followed by another sigh from Shana. _Where did they get these ideas from? _

All of a sudden, the glasses guy Shana saw earlier popped out from behind the bush too, "Must be a date."

"AHHHHHHHH?" All four of them yelled. Shana was pointing at the guy and shivering while backing away.

"Y-you're the guy with that drink!" She exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh it's Echizen's girlfriend. My name is Inui Sadaharu. Nice to meet you." He said in a monotone voice.

"I-I'm NOT Ryoma-kun's girlfriend!" Shana yelled.

"Then why the first name basis? You obviously like him." Inui stated.

The girl tear dropped, "Back in the US, we always use first names so I'm used to it..."

"Ok, ok! Lets follow Taka-san already!" Kikumaru wailed impatiently.

"Lets, follow. This will result in good data." Inui confirmed.

"What kind...?" Ryoma mumbled.

* * *

><p>Takashi came into the shop and saw the woman he was supposed to be meeting. He sat down and told her about the incident with Akutsu at school today. This woman was Akutsu Jin's mom. She got upset and started crying. Little did Taka know that a group of teens were eavesdropping on him.<p>

"Ah! He made her cry!" Momo gasped. The others had angry looks on. Shana thought it was really mean too.

The group leaned in. "Damn that Taka-san." Momo whispered in anguish.

"What's wrong with this world?" Kikumaru asked and sighed. Ryoma and Shana kept watching and Inui was writing in his notebook.

"What a guy, that Kawamura." Everyone leaned in to see what he was writing and Shana just gasped and stayed as far away as possible.

A waiter then came and gave Ryoma a ice cream sundae that he had ordered.

"Oi, ochibi! You have a good eye don't you? I want one too!" Kikumaru started ordering too. All the boys followed suit.

"This is all on Taka-san right? Hey Shana-chan, why don't you order one too?" Momo asked.

"Um...Ok sure." Shana sighed again. She was going to have to get used to this. She ordered a chocolate and strawberry split.

Ryoma smiled, "Since it's on Kawamura-senpai, I'll order something else too."

Shana sighed once again at her friend's greediness and looked at him. She was surprised to see his hands shaking. Everyone else noticed too. Shana looked at where Ryoma was looking and saw a teen with a white jacket on and greyish, whitish hair.

"A-Akutsu..." Ryoma muttered.

"What?" Momo and the others looked at the guy that was now sitting beside Taka-san.

"So that's the guy huh?" Shana asked quietly.

"Yeah, but why is he with Taka-san?" Kikumaru asked.

* * *

><p>"Akutsu! Look this way." Taka ordered. THe man however, refused to obey until the woman gave him a shout of his name.<p>

"We haven't met since the dojo right? Akutsu." Taka continued. Akutsu gave a small smirk and Taka kept talking.

"Well, I'm not here to talk about the past. I heard that you came to our school today."

"I just went to say hi." The violent man explained without care.

"Please don't do anything to the students from my school!" Taka reasoned.

"This is boring, I don't want to talk about that." Akutsu got up and was ready to leave.

"Don't cause anymore trouble for Yuuki-chan." At this point Akutsu have had enough. He took the leftover glass of coke and despite his mother's protests, he still poured it onto Takashi's head.

"Don't order me around like that." Akutsu said before leaving, "I'll leave you alone this time because of our acquaintance."

"Jin...How could you do this?" The innocent mother asked.

The others watching were in awe. Shana wanted to beat the shit out of the guy right now.

"So cruel..." Kikumaru muttered, "Ah! He's coming."

Momo was about to get up but Shana did so before him.

"Shana! What are you thinking?" Eiji pouted.

Akutsu raised an eyebrow and just laughed when he saw Shana. He was about to walk past when Ryoma tripped him. A lot a stares and gasps were among the group of people. Shana mentally facepalmed but also stared in awe at Ryoma's bravery.

"Seigaku!" Akutsu muttered in an offensive way.

Ryoma got and and spoke, "Thank you for this afternoon. I believe I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Seigaku's freshman regular, Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like this chapter? Just to let you guys know, this storyline <em>will<em> be based on the anime but I'll add different things now and then. I'll add more recreational activities and make the matches shorter. Cause, I personally don't want to spend hours reading a tennis match. And besides, if you do, you can just watch the anime. Also the other difference will be that, I will be focusing more on the girl's tennis club than the boys. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. They give me more motivation to write!**


	3. Prefectuals Coming Up!

**Hey, thx for reviewing! I really appreciate those things. Anyhow, icequeen2897, thanks again for reviewing. Just to answer your question, I made it so that Sakuno was there because I thought she would take a pretty big part in the story as well.**

**Anyhow, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Prince of Tennis series. Everything belongs to Takeshi Konomi.**

* * *

><p>"Yawn...Good morning..." Shana rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. She sighed when only Ryoma's mother and his cousin were in the kitchen.<p>

"Shana-san. You don't have to make breakfast you know. Auntie and I can take care of it." Nanako, Ryoma's cousin told the half awake girl. Shana woke up completely when hearing this.

"No, no! I can do it! This is the least I can do for living in your house without paying."

"Shana, dear. Please don't stress yourself. We all take you as a part of our family! You should've seen Ryoma when we told him you were coming back. I could've swear I heard him giggling to himself in his room." Rinko smiled a warm smile.

_"Ryoma, giggling? I can't imagine him doing that...Was he really _that_ excited about me coming back?" _Shana managed a smile. This reminded her so much of her old family. She felt so happy being with them but she still had nightmares about the accident, the car crash-

* * *

><p><em>"Beep, beep, beep!" The sounds of police alarms surrounded the place. Three cars slid by on a row. The one in the middle was completely crushed. Inside were the two bodies of the two famous tennis players that had won many competitions all over the world...yet, this had happened when they were driving to watch their child's tennis game, one in which their child wasn't even participating in because of the child's own choice to forfeit...<em>

_That night, all you could hear in the Echizen household was the sound of a child's weeping. The pretty female child who never cried before, was sitting in the corner of a dark room, weeping. The child's name was...Shikinari Shana._

* * *

><p>Only when Rinko told Shana to get the milk did Shana realize her tears now forming in the corners of her eyes. She had tried for such an enormous period of time to forget that memory. However, she could never forget that corner of the room in the US. The corner that she had cried in for days and days.<p>

Shana wiped away her forming tears and went to the fridge to get the milk. A couple minutes later, when the breakfast was finished by the three ladies, Echizen Nanjiro came downstairs.

"Yo, Shana-chan! Up early as usual?"

Shana waved at the former tennis star, "Good morning Mr. Echizen! Come and have breakfast will ya?"

The man hopped down the stairs and took a bite at the food. "Woah this is so good! Did you make this Shana?"

Shana looked at the pancakes she made, "Yeah, I made those. I also made the japanese food over there for Ryoma."

Nanjro gave an evil grin, "Heh...You'll be a pretty good wife when you grow up! Sooo, when are you and my idiotic son going to start dating? Or...has it started already?"

A deep pink filled Shana's cheeks, "No! I mean...we are just friends..." She started playing with her fingers.

Rinko stepped in sensing the awkwardness between the two, "Nanjiro! Stop it, you're embarrassing her! Hey, Shana-san, can you go and wake Ryoma up? He's going to be late for school."

Shana immediately replied with a yes and then went upstairs to knock on Ryoma's door. After knocking a few times, she gave up and pushed it open. She walked to the bed and saw the boy peacefully sleeping. The girl stared at the stoic face for a second giving a small blush before shaking her head and shouting, "Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

The prince of tennis grumbled before waking and staring at a face of a girl that was like 5 inches apart from his. The girl stepped back, feeling proud to have woken Echizen Ryoma, the boy who broke over a thousand alarm clocks in the morning.

"Good morning Shana..." Ryoma mumbled and yawned.

* * *

><p>"Aack! We are really late! It's all your fault Ryoma! I can't believe you forgot your tennis bag!"<p>

"I was half asleep ok? Now keep running!"

The two Seigaku students ran towards the school. They sighed and let out a puff of air once they reached the school grounds. They quickly stormed to their class and sat down in their seats. Shana and Ryoma's first class was english so they both relaxed. Unfortunately though, geography was next so Shana had to waste her best class studying for her worst subject.

The rest of the school day was peaceful. At lunch, Shana go introduced to a couple of Sakuno's friends. They ate lunch together and the girls admired Shana's cooking skills. Tomoka bragged to Horio that Shana's tennis skills were probably better than his and he challenged Shana to a match. Shana agreed and smirked.

"Mada mada dane Horio." Was all Ryoma could say. This lead to some misunderstanding about Shana and Ryoma's relationship. Sakuno explained everything to them though.

Soon the classes ended and it was time for club activities. Shana changed into her tennis shirt, a simple white t-shirt with a couple of navy blue lines on it. She wore black shorts and then tied her hair back into a ponytail using the elastics on her wrists. Her bangs were clipped by two tight flower designed bobby pins. With the preparations set, Shana took out her blue and white Yonex tennis racket and headed to the tennis courts. Today was the school's ranking tournaments for the girls to determine the next regulars.

Shana went to look at the listing and she saw a whole bunch of girls crowded around it. She saw Sakuno and asked her what was wrong.

"You mean you don't know? Your name is listed on the board! You get to participate!" Sakuno shouted out delightfully.

Just then, a girl with curly brown hair and amber eyes came up to them. She wore a headband and a regulars' jersey.

"Hey! Your the new girl eh? Good luck today cause I'm not going to lose." She laughed and patted Shana on the back before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Shana's POV.<strong>

The ranking tournament was overall pretty easy except of that regular, Kojma Sakura. I had a pretty tough time with her. Her shots were dead accurate and her serve and volleys were really irritating. I used all my training in the past few years to beat her. Of course, I finished off with my signature move, Z formation drop shot.

"Game and Match, Shikinari 7-5!" The referee shouted.

Our match was one of the last ones and since I won 4 matches in a row, my place as a regular was secured. Guess Ryoma isn't the only one being the freshman regular now.

Soon, all the matches were finished and the regulars were announced.

"These will be the regulars this time! Maeda Yui, 3rd Year! Okamoto Hina, 3rd Year! Endo Hayasse, 3rd Year! Kawano Mai, 3rd Year! Miyazaki Shigeko, 3rd Year! Kondo Anju, 2nd Year! Kojma Sakura, 2nd Year! And, well the girls team's first freshman, Shikinari Shana!" The coach announced.

Just when the regulars' listing was finished, a couple drops of rain formed and soon it started raining.

"Ok! The vice-captain will be decided tomorrow. Everyone go and pack now! Shikinari, please write your size on a piece of paper, we need to get you a regular's jersey. That will be all, dismissed!" The captain shouted and I grabbed my bag. Sakura and Sakuno walked with me back to the change rooms .

"Yo, Shana! You beat me really good today. Lets have another match soon kay?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure. The result will be the same though." I smiled. Sakura was really nice. I seemed to really like her. She smiled back at me before rubbing my head and running to the change rooms.

"Hey, Sakuno?" I asked.

"Huh? Yes Shana-chan?"

"Just how good is Ryoma now? I want to play him..."

"Ah...I think he's really good. But if its you, you may be able to beat him..." Sakuno replied honestly. I sighed. My urge to play with Ryoma was bigger than ever now.

I walked into the change rooms and changed back to my regular clothes. I hated the Seigaku uniform. There was a skirt and worse than that, the colours clashed a lot. I waved goodbye to a couple of my friends and walked outside into the rain. Waiting outside was Ryoma. Smiling, I walked outside and walked with him.

"Hey, don't you have an umbrella?" I asked.

"Nope." Was all he said. He seemed so distant all of a sudden. Well the day after tomorrow _was_ the Tokyo Prefectuals. I was a regular now... I really wondered if I was ready.

"Hey, wanna play a match?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

"Huh? Uh sure... But its raining." I stated.

"Whatever. Lets go to the tennis court at my oyaji's temple."

"Ok! Lets go!"

**Normal POV.**

"It's been a while since we've done this eh?" Shana asked the boy who was preparing his serve.

"Yeah, last time you lost. You still mad?" Ryoma snickered and then served his infamous Twist Serve.

"Ha, I know how to receive that you know." Shana bent down a bit and then hit the ball back as a high ball. A rally started to form between the two players. They both caught each other's finishing moves and the thrill of the match was just so great. Soon it was tied 6-6. It was night and the two players were both soaking wet. A familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey! You two! Play all you want when its not raining and dark!" The man revealed himself into the court.

"Oyaji..." Ryoma grumbled, "Shana, lets pause our match now."

"Of course." She replied feeling sad that the match was going to end already. This gave her enough motivation for the upcoming competition though.

While walking home, Shana told Ryoma about the events that happened in the girls' tennis club. He didn't even look surprised when he found out that she was now a regular. The three went home.

"Tadaima!" They shouted.

Rinko and Nanako looked at the two tennis players both soaked and wet.

"Ugh! You two what were you doing?" Rinko asked furiously.

"They were playing a match in the rain." Nanjiro shrugged like this was completely normal.

Rinko sighed, "Ok, go take a warm shower before coming down for dinner. We don't want you getting a cold."

"Hai!" They exclaimed and went upstairs. After a game of rock, paper, scissors, Shana was taking the shower first. She brought her belonging to the bathroom and went in to shower.

The warm water soothed her cold body and for the first time ever since she came back to Japan, she felt whole and relaxed.

_"Today's match was great! I feel like I'm ready for anything now."_ Shana finished her shower and Ryoma followed. The two ate dinner and crashed for the night.

* * *

><p>This morning was quite similar to the previous morning. Shana getting up, making breakfast, waking Ryoma up. Running to school. The only difference was that the two tennis prodigies had morning practice. They ran to practice.<p>

The exercise for the girls today was a special training menu designed by Kondo, the analysis specialist. The girls had to go through and obstacle course. First running 30 laps with weights on then hitting the right coloured ball to the right colour coded cone. After that they had to do some smashing exercises. Then they would have to run 40 laps. 50 the next round. This process went on until practice was almost over.

"Ok! Everyone gather!" Captain Maeda shouted, "Coach Hayashi, our old vice-captain and I have discussed who to give this new vice captain position to very closely. We have chosen...Shikinari. You are the new vice-captain."

"Eh?" Shana asked confused, "Why me? I just joined!"

A couple questions came out from the crowd too.

"Silence. Because we believe Shikinari is best suited for the job! Now dismissed."

Shana sighed and grabbed her bag and went to change. Then she was going with Sakura to pick up her new jersey. Sakura had offered to help her.

After changing, the two left.

"So... Shana, are you happy that you got to be the fuku-buchou?" Sakura asked.

"No...not really. I don't think I'm suited for the job."

"I agree with the coach and the buchou, I think you are the best candidate." Sakura smiled.

"Why?" Shana asked, turning a corner around the block.

"Well because none of the other regulars have a lot of leadership. I think you will be a great vice-captain! Now here's the shop." Sakura stopped. Shana entered the shop and picked up her shirt and jersey. It was a white sports shirt with blue and red stripes around the collar and the sides. The jersey had the same design.

The two walked back to their separated homes and braced themselves for the upcoming competition.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished. Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes if I have any. I was extremely sleepy when I wrote this chapter so I might've made mistakes. In the next chapter, most of Shana's tennis moves will be shown and I will spend more time on the matches.<strong>

**Anyhow, plz R&R!**


	4. The Prefectual Tournament

** Hey guys, ready for the tournament? Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Prince of Tennis series.**

* * *

><p>Shana woke up feeling a mass of fur beside her. She nearly jumped out of her bed before recognizing Ryoma's cat Karupin. The girl sighed. Karupin has taken quite a liking to her ever since she came.<p>

"Good morning Karupin." Shana smiled and petted the cat. She changed into her new tennis shirt and jacket and then went to the bathroom to do her morning routine. After a few splashes of cold water on her face, Shana was refreshed and she trudged downstairs to make breakfast.

"Good morning Shana-san!" Nanako called.

"Good morning." Shana replied and started making some toast for herself. She felt stubborn today and refused to make breakfast for the still sleeping boy.

"Hm? You're not making something for Ryoma-san today?" Nanako asked.

"Nope, he can eat all the toast he wants. I'm not making anything." The stubborn girl sighed as she demolished a glass of milk. Nanako laughed a bit and looked at the time.

"Oh dear! Ryoma's going to be late again! Hey Shana-san, can you go wake him?"

Shana nodded and went upstairs to wake up the sleepy head.

**"Hey! Ryoma, wake UP! Are you _trying_ to be late for the tournament?"** Shana shouted in perfect english and then sat on the edge of Ryoma's bed. The boy fluttered open his eyes and just groaned. He got up and Shana left his room accomplishing what she was supposed to do.

"Good morning to you too..." She said before slamming his door shut. She went back downstairs and started pacing back and forth with her tennis bag on her shoulder before Ryoma finally came, grabbed a piece of toast and to get her the two left the house.

"Have fun!" Nanako shouted before the door was shut.

* * *

><p>"So...where's the tournament being held?" Shana asked with curiosity as the two regulars walked.<p>

"Just follow me." Ryoma replied simply.

"Are you going to use your left hand today?" Shana asked again trying to get the boy to say more than a sentence.

"You sound like a guy from our last tournament. If I remember clearly, he was the guy that Fuji-senpai beat up..." Ryoma muttered.

Shana let out a soft 'hn' sound and continued following the boy.

"Are you going to use your right hand today?" Ryoma asked Shana.

The girl seemed surprised by the question but just smiled and replied, "If the opponents are strong enough...yes."

After this, the two didn't talk until Miyazaki from Shana's regular team showed up.

"Hey Shana fuku-buchou!" She said and caught up with the two, "Hey your Echizen Ryoma right? I've heard about you."

Shana looked startled, "Oh, good morning Miyazaki-senpai. Please just call me Shana-chan."

Ryoma stared wide eyed at what he just heard, "You're the vice captain?"

Shana blushed and nodded. Miyazaki smiled, "I think you make a great vice captain...Anyhow, bye Echizen-kun. OUr tournament is on this side." The senior dragged a confused Shana away and left Ryoma standing.

_"How did she even know my name...I never answered her question." _He shrugged and walked to his side.

He arrived just in time and then the team started the tournament.

* * *

><p>"Oh Miyazaki-senpai and Shana-chan. You're here!" Sakura shouted.<p>

"Sorry minna, were we late?" Miyazaki asked.

"Not at all, you're just on time. Lets go!" Maeda shouted and led the whole team to the registration booth.

"Here's our order." Maeda said calmly to the registration man.

"Ok, I got it. Gambatte!" The man said and waved the team off.

The group walked towards the courts.

"Ok! As everyone may know already, we are playing Hyotei! The order is as follows: Doubles 1, Kawano. Endo! Doubles 2, Kondo. Miyazaki! Singles 1, Maeda. Singles 2, Shikinari and singles 3 Kojima. Minna do your best!

**Shana's POV.**

I had to admit, the Hyotei girls were pretty good. However, as much as I didn't know my team, I'd say we were better. Our first round was doubles 2. I stood on the side watching my teammates. The only ones in our team I was really familiar with are probably our buchou and Kojima. They were the only two I've played with. I observed every move and every habit they had. It was pretty easy to figure out...at the beginning that is. When our team was leading by 4-1, the Hyotei girls changed.

"The look in their eyes...They changed." I muttered. Endo-senpai heard me.

"They are Hyotei, special pair. When they are in a desperate position in play, they change and their combination becomes more synchronized. It is almost like the move synchro itself but not as good. Lets see what they can do now Shikinari-san." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I kept watching the match. I couldn't really find holes in their game play anymore. I found some but they weren't really obvious and there was no way you could find them while playing. I also had sharp eyes so I could usually see these things. The Hyotei girls' gained 4 games in a row and it was match point.

I thought all hope was lost when Miyazaki turned to Kondo.

"Hey, Kondo-chan. You finished analyzing?"

"100% Done. We have this match." I could see Knodo-senpai's brain working. She really reminded me of Inui from Ryoma's team. Ryoma told me he played tennis usually on data alone. He sees everyone's habits and can use them to his advantage.

I gasped when a saw the Hyotei girls miss a ball shot at the very corner, one of their holes I saw earlier. Ok...so Knodo-senpai _is_ like Inui. I really hoped she wouldn't make the juice too. Our team started making a comeback and soon the match was tied 6-6.

"Game to Seigaku, 6 game all! We will now start the 7 point tie break!" The ref. called. I watched as the match continued. I realized just how much potential Miyazaki-senpai had. I really wondered why he was playing doubles. Here accurate ball always hit the spot. She could return all smashes with her Higuma-Otoshi. Ryoma told me that night after the rain that he had played his team's Fuji.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! You mean the one who always smiles?" I asked.<em>

_"Yeah...that one. He's really good." Ryoma sat cross legged on his bed and Shana sat with her legs spread out on the floor._

_"He's really creepy though...but he seems nice."_

_"Yeah...You can say he's nice. But he's called the 'genius'. He has the triple counters. One is called Higuma Otoshi. It can return any smashes... I had a tough time breaking that one."_

_"You broke it?" _

_"Yeah..."_

_"Higuma Otoshi...eh?"_

* * *

><p>I sighed when the other team shot an extremely fast ball ending the match.<p>

"Game and match, Hyotei 7-6!" The ref. called. I went to get a drink. I was fussing over what to buy when I saw a man sneaked past me carrying his bike.

"Ah! Oya-Um I mean Mr. Echizen?" I called out and stopped myself from saying oyaji. Maybe I felt like Ryoma's sister or something.

"Oh! Shana-chan! Heheh. Have you seen Ryoma's coach? Or...a old stupid guy wearing a green t-shirt and always smiling?"

I blinked a few times before shaking my head.

"Ok then! Back to searching!" He said then cheerfully left. I watched as a man followed him and Ryoma's dad shouted something about the PTA. What the hell?

I turned and bumped into a girl. She had straight aqua hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a Hyotei regular jersey.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said.

"No problem." She smiled, "You're Shikinari Shana...right? I'm looking forward to our match. Sato Kyona, yoroshiku!"

I smiled back, "Yup, me too. Lets have a great match."

"Hey, you wanna come with me to the boy's courts? I heard Yamabuki and Seigaku are playing. I was about to head there but I didn;t want to look strange so..." She asked shaking her hands.

"Yeah... Sure. Lets go. My friend is probably there too." We went to the boy's courts together and I saw two magazine reporters, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, and two other boys that I forgot the names of. I smirked when I saw Ryoma sitting under a tree sipping his ponta. I walked over beside Sakuno and the others and Kyona followed.

"Wow. That's Seigaku' golden pair Kikumaru and Oishi right?" Kyona asked me.

"Yeah...You sure know a lot about them." I told her. She really didn't feel like a rival more like a good friend.

"Heheh...Well I guess. I did some research on them. But seriously, why are the Seigaku boys so hot? Even the Hyotei regulars aren't that cool...Shana-chan! You're sooooo lucky you get to be around these people!"

By the time she finished talking, she was shaking me by the shoulders and many people were staring at us.

"Eh...Sato-senpai...Please stop shaking." I managed to say. She realized what she was doing and stopped.

"Oh sorry..." She said embarrassed, "Anyhow! You can just call me Kyona-chan! I'm only one year older than ou after all!"

"Eh...Ok." I laughed and she joined in too.

"A-anon...Shana-chan...Who is this?" I looked and saw Sakuno talking to me.

"Oh! My next opponent! Sato Kyona." I replied cheerfully.

"Yoroshiku!" Kyona smiled and shook Sakuno's hand up and down like crazy.

"Che...fshhhhhh. You freshmen are too loud!" A voice came. It was a guy with a bandana. I believe his name was Kaido Kaoru.

"Hai! Senpai!" Sakuno, Tomo and the three boys shouted.

Kyona looked awed and I just looked bored. Kaido turned away and Horio turned to me, "Hey Shikinari! Shouldn't you be cheering for the girls team?"

I turned, "Oh... I wanted to watch Ryoma play but...he's not playing right now..."

"Heh, Echizen is playing singles 2. It is still going to be a while!" Horio replied.

"Awww. Singles 2? I'm playing singles 2 too!" Kyona and I both complained.

"Huh you wanted to watch Ryoma-kun's match too Shana?" Kyona asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Don't worry! You two can play a match with me!" Horio exclaimed, "Shana, we should get on with that bet."

"Oh...ok...I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Who is this Shana?" Kyona asked.

"Oh...him? A big show off." I told her.

"Hey! I heard that!" Horio exclaimed.

"Kk, Horio. Come to the empty court. Kyona can be the-?" I paused and saw Ryoma walking beside me. He whispered in my ear.

"Beat Horio up kay?" He grinned. I grinned back. THis is when I realized the two freshman boys and the two girls were following us.

I entered the court and held the racket with my left hand.

"Ah! I remember! Shana is a southpaw!" Sakuno exclaimed. Kyona who has climbed up on the high chair looked unconvinced. Perhaps she knew...?

"Ok, the game between Shikinari and Horio will now commence! Eh...Shikinari service play!" Kyona shouted.

I threw the ball up and swung down my racket giving a slice serve. Well...Horio didn't have a change to react. The game ended quickly. I avoided my special moves as I didn't want Kyona to see them before our match.

"Game and Match, Shikinari Shana 6-0..." Kyona announced with boredom. I sighed.

"I was hoping that would be a better warm up excersise..." I mumbled before throwing my racket around in my hands. "Well don't underestimate me any more kay Horio-_kun." _I mocked and walked over to Ryoma.

"Good entertainment?" I asked.

He smirked, "Heh...mada mada dane Shana. Give me a share of your free juice?"

"Yada!" I yelled before hearing the singles's one bell for the girls. I turned to Ryoma desperately, "can we warm up?"

"Humph...Fine lets go." He said before walking onto the court. Kyona and the others all left. Kyona was probably warming up too. She waved goodbye and left.

"Well...Lets make this a 3 point match?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure. Let go!" I replied. I tossed my racket into my right hand and got ready for my friend's serve. Ryoma smirked when he saw me using my right hand and switched over to his too.

Well here comes the twist serve.

**Normal POV.**

Sakuno watched Ryoma and Shana's 3 point match and she was really jealous. She acted really shy on the outside but on the inside, she was really jealous of everyone close to Ryoma.

_"She can play so well against Ryoma-kun...I want to be able to play like that...I wish Shana didn't exist.." _Sakuno sighed and continued to watch the match. Shana was also very good at making friends. She made friends with practically everyone in her homeroom class. Everyone liked her and most importantly, she was pretty and popular among the boys. More than 5 boys asked her out for the spring dance already. Even though she declined all of them, Sakuno was jealous.

Sakuno watched as Shana scored a point against Ryoma. She couldn't take it anymore. The jealous girl stormed away back to the girls tennis matches. It was now singles 3. Kojima Sakura was playing. She was nice so Sakuno didn't want to miss her match.

**Shana's POV.**

Our three point match finally ended. Well Ryoma won. That part I wasn't really happy about. However, I had fun. I warmed up for my upcoming match and I was ready to go back. Kojima-senpai was next and I didn't want to miss too much of her match so Ryoma and I parted back to our individual courts.

When I got back, I got to see Kojima-senpai pinpoint the ball on the baseline while her opponent was right in front of the net.

"Um...What did I miss?" I asked my teammates. Okamoto-senpai laughed and pinched my cheeks.

"God! Where were you? Ok, you missed our awesome doubles match with Hyotei and you also missed Sakura-chan's match. Well your next. If you win then we get the championships."

"Oh! Ok. Thanks Okamoto-senpai. I will win for sure!" I smiled and high fixed Sakura as she walked off the court.

"Gambatte Shana-chan!" She smiled and I entered the court.

Kyona smiled on the other side of the net. Somehow she was...different. We shook hands and the match started. She took the first serve. I stood in ready position and she served. It was an service ace.

"15-0!" The ref. shouted.

God her serves were fast. The next one I caught though. It was an impressive rally. Kyona was really good. I could probably beat her though. I predicted most of her moves and saw through a lot of her habits. My shots were directed to her weak points. The match went on and soon its was tied 3-3. Kyona started attacking just then. Her speed was rising and soon her hits were so strong and fast it almost blew my racket away. When I tried to hit to her weak points, none of my balls made it. I gasped when I realized I was losing power. Every it of Kyona's just keeps getting stronger. I needed to end this game. When one of the balls was at perfect range, I hit my favourite drop shot, Z-formation drop shot. Kyona tried to get it but it landed on the ground and it rolled around in the shape of a 'z'. I grinned and Kyona looked surprised. My left hand was quite hurting though. The drop shot from the power and speed shot that Kyona hit really hurt my wrist. I needed to end the rallies before ever shots got stronger...which mean I had to keep hitting my drop shot. Oh well...it was my serve. I wanted a service ace really badly.

I changed the racket to my right hand and numerous people gasped. Well yeah I was ambidextrous. Time for the twist serve. I threw the ball up and jumped. I put the spin on the ball making it into a twist. It hit the ground and bounced for Kyona's face. She was startled. Bingo! Service ace. I did my twist again but this time Kyona mastered the timing. She hit it back and sent the ball back too. A small rally began to form and I could immediately feel Kyona's force. Since I could only use my drop shot with my left hand, I switched to my left. I hit another drop shot after another. I could tell my wrist was going to reach its limit very soon. It started to really hurt. I gulped and switched to my right hand. If I could only use Kyona's power to send...that was it! Kyona was using the stuttered step. I was a step to absorb the opponent's force and send it back at them. I decided to use this step too. Our match went on for a while. I was leading now that I figured out her power. Soon, I switched back to my left hand and finished the match off with my drop shot.

"Game and Match! Seigaku's Shikinari, 6-4!" The ref. called.

I shook hands with Kyona and she gave me her number. We were going to be great friends. My team hugged my when I got out. We won the prefectuals. Ww lined up and shook hands with the other team. We all left after that. Sakura invited me to her house tomorrow and I decide I would definitely come. After all this, our team scattered and I went to find Ryoma. As I suspected, his team won too and we were both moving on. It seems they were going to have a celebration at a party in a mansion tonight. I laughed and wished Ryoma to have fun. I decided it was best for me to not go since it was a private celebration. Ryoma and I walked home together. Well that was the competition...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! That was a long chapter. Thank you all for even bother reading this. So plz review! P.S. How did you like Kyona? Do you think she was bait weird? Next chapter will have some ShanaxRyoma mush. Hope you all enjoy!<strong>


	5. Truth or Dare and a Dance!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Prince of Tennis series. (It is really awesome though!)**

**Ok! This chapter will be completely in Shana's POV. Just to let you know. Ok on with the story.**

* * *

><p>I flipped around in my bed. Ryoma already left for the party. It was roughly 7:00pm and I was having troubles. Sakuno went to the party too even though she wasn't really part of the team. So did Tomoka. No...am I jealous? Why would I be jealous? Why did I want to go to the party so much? I sighed and decided to clear my mind. I told Rinko that I would be out late. I didn't know why.<p>

As I wandered around the streets, I heard a noise. Something or someone was following me. Just as I was about to turn around, someone covered my mouth with a cloth and my hands were pinned behind my back and tied with rope. I struggled to get free but it was no use. There were multiple bodies. Before I knew it, I was thrown into a sack and carried somewhere. I was being kidnapped? No way! I thrashed in the bag, kicking, muffling, wiggling, struggling but nothing seemed to work. My captors were obviously larger and stronger than I was. Also, being bound and all, I couldn't really do much. I hate surprise attacks. I stayed still and waited as they carried me. Soon, there was light. I heard noises.

"You got her?" asked a familiar male voice.

"Yup! Shikia-chi is in the bag!" Ugh! Kikumaru Eiji? HE kidnapped me? Soon I was dumped out. I blinked a few times adjusting my eyes to the light. I was in a small room. There was a table with food on it and all the Seigaku boy regulars and Sakuno and Tomoka were looking at me. I saw Ryoma untie the cloth around my neck and my hands.

"What in the name of-" I shouted at everyone.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Eiji laughed, "When we heard that you weren't coming, we were sad so we got you here."

I turned to leave the room. "Please, I shouldn't be here. I'm leaving."

I looked up and saw Inui, "If you leave, Shkinari-san, you have to drink my special vegetable juice." I gulped and sat back down.

"Fine! I'll stay." I said sighing in defeat.

"Yay! Lets eat then we can play games after." Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Wait, who is hosting this party?" I asked.

"This is a party for anyone but we got a private room." The man named Tezuka said.

"Um...You guys, lets introduce ourselves to Shikinari-san first." A regular who I recognized to be Oishi said. One by one, everyone introduced themselves. I think I liked Momo, Fuji, Kikumaru and of course Ryoma the best. We ate the food. It was actually pretty good. The boys were all deciding to play a game now. Without my opinion whatsoever, they chose truth or dare. I gulped at the name. I played it with a few friends before and it didn't end well. Hearing this, I tried to escape but I was forced to come back by the threat of Inui's juice. I really _should_ stay away from him. In minutes, the game started. All the regulars were playing and so were all the girls including me.

Ryoma got to go first, "Um...Momo-senpai, truth or dare?"

Momo sighed, "Fine, truth."

Everyone tried to think of a good one including me.

"Heh, I thought of a good one. Who do you like Momo-senpai?" Ryoma snickered. Momo blushed and cursed a little.

"I'll get you for this you damn brat...Ok...Tachibana's little sister! Happy?" Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahed".

It was Momo's turn, "Since I can't asks Echizen, I'll ask...Shana-chan! Truth or Dare?" He had an evil grin on his face.

I knew this was coming but not this quick! If I chose truth then I may have to tell them I kind of liked Ryoma...NO WAY!

"Dare!" I blurted out. Everyone sighed but people started to think of good dares. I knew I had made a mistake.

After a long period of time, Fuji-senpai finally spoke up. I smiled knowing he wouldn't go that hard on me.

"I dare you to slow dance with Echizen. I want you to look like a real couple." Of all the dares and dances with people he just had to choose Ryoma? I slightly hoped Ryoma wouldn't agree.

"But Ryoma-kun won't agree right?" I asked nervously.

"I don't mind..." Ryoma muttered looking bored. God, what was he thinking?

"Ok, it is settled then." They applauded.

We were dragged out onto the the dance floor and the music changed into a really slow tempo one. I gulped. Momo and Eiji put us into position. I could hear Tomoka scream out of jealousy and see Sakuno play with her fingers.

Momo grabbed my hand and put it on Ryoma's shoulder and my other hand holding his. Kikumaru put Ryoma's other hand on my waist. We started to dance and blush all at the same time. Apparently we stopped when Momo said so.

"Closer!" Fuji yelled. We both glared at him but seeing Inui and his juice, we obeyed. Our faces were like 2 inches apart now. I could swear my entire face was red. Tomoka was screaming. I didn't mind any of these things though. I felt that I liked dancing with Ryoma. I looked at his lips and then looked down again. No not yet. That would be much too embarrassing. When Momo-senpai _finally_ said we could stop, I felt reluctant to release Ryoma but did so anyhow. It was probably me but he seemed disappointed that Momo said stop. Well it was my turn and I was getting revenge on Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai, truth or dare?" I laughed.

"Hmm...How about dare?" He said.

"Ahh..." Ryomo whispered one to me. I blushed when I realized he was sitting beside me. Either way, it was a good dare so I used it.

"Fuji-senpai, I dare you to say I love you to Ryuzaki-sensei and sit beside her grandchild -really close- for the rest of the night." Everyone gasped. It was a good dare.

We laughed our heads off when Fuji actually did the dare. Sakuno was red and I shot an apologetic glance at her. She nodded back.

"Thanks for that...Shana-chan. Now...Echizen, truth or dare?" Ryoma was smart and picked truth.

"Ok? What kind of girl do you like?" I felt myself listen more to this truth.

"Eh...A girl thats pretty, good at tennis, cheerful and well knows me very well?" I gulped when most of them matched me. There were many 'ehs?' and people were staring at me. Tomoka and Sakuno both looked sad now.

"Ok...Tezuka-buchou. Truth or Dare?" He asked. Everyone was surprised.

"Ahem...eh...dare." I was shocked to see the captain so nervous.

"Heh...lets see." Momo muttered something to Ryoma, "I dare you to drink 5 full pitchers of Inui's vegetable juice." Tezuka tear-dropped. Inui brought a huge cooler so there was no doubt enough. We all watched as Tezuka drank down the 5 pitchers of juice, went to the washroom and never came back... We all had a good laugh.

"Well since Tezuka didn't come back, Echizen, choose someone." Momo explained.

"Ok then...Momo-senpai you can go." Ryoma knew this was a huge mistake.

"Heh...I dare you to kiss Ryuzaki-san on the cheek passionately!" I felt really jealous. I watched as Ryoma did the dare. I didn't wait to see anymore. I told everyone that I needed to go to the washroom and left the room. I went to the outside garden instead.

I sat down on a chair and looked at the sky. Why was I feeling like this? Did I really like Ryoma? I was about to lie down and just rest for the night when Ryoma sat beside me.

"Mada made dane Shana. If you want to sleep, don't use going to the bathroom as an excuse and there _are _bedrooms upstairs incase you want to rest." He said while looking at the stars.

"No...Why don't you go back to the game? You seemed to like it." I said. He shook his head, "It's boring." I wasn't surprised by his short answer at all. I just sighed. I really want to continue that dance.

"Lets continue our dance shall we?" The words slipped my mouth.

He looked like he was about to refuse but the just stood up and walked towards the dance hall. I followed him. When we were there, we grabbed each other's hands and I put my hand on his shoulder while he placed his hand on my waist. We danced for a while until Ryoma asked, "Why did you run away if you weren't going to sleep.?"

I didn't feel like lying right now. I enjoyed being with him too much. I knew I didn't deserve it considering all that I did in the past but all those events faded away as I danced. He twirled me and back. He was such a nice dancer. I never knew he could be so romantic.

I answered his question, "I was jealous." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I felt like I was in paradise or in a dream. I haven't realized how much I loved Ryoma. How hot and cool he was when he played tennis. He was the only guy I would ever like.

"Tomoka and Sakuno wouldn't be happy about what you just did." I mumbled as he twirled me again and back. We were in sync with the other dancers. We looked like a couple.

"Who cares? I don't like them in any way." He admitted.

"Who do you like then?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"Didn't you listen to my description?" He smirked before leaning forward and planting a kiss on my lips. I could't help myself. Since my hand was already around his neck, I wrapped my other arm around his neck too. He did the same for me. I kissed him back before letting go. When I let go, I immediately missed the warmth of his lips against mine. It was then when I realized what I did. Oh my god! I kissed the prince! I was so excited that I even forgot my question I asked him before the kiss.

"It's you, idiot." He smiled before kissing me again. We finished the dance and went back to the room. All this while I was pondering over why he liked me. I wasn't really good at anything...He was better at tennis than me... When I entered the room, everyone looked at us. We weren't holding hands or anything...just walking.

"Hey Shikia-chi, what did you and ochibi do out there? You spent a lot of time." Kikumaru asked. Ryoma and I just blushed and kept quiet. They smirked shrugged and promised to follow us next time. I sighed. I really hoped they didn't follow us. We continued the game. It was Inui-senpai's turn. None of us dared to choose 'dare' when he was asking.

"Taka-san, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth!" Kawamura-senpai immediately replied.

"Hmmm...This will be good data..If you had to choose a girl from the Seigaku girl tennis team, who would you choose?"

"Eh? Oh um...I think Okamoto Hina..." Takashi replied. Heh...he likes Okamoto-senpai? I find her really nice but sometimes kind of irritating...

"Hmmm...I don't know her. Shikia-chi! Tell us something about her!" Kikumaru bounced.

"Well...she's really nice thats for sure."

"That sounds just like Taka-san..." Inui started jotting down notes.

"Eh and she specializes in power when playing tennis. She gets a little on my nerves though..." I continued.

"Hmmm..." Everyone looked shocked and Inui just kept jotting down notes.

"Ok! Kawamura-senpai, your turn." Ryoma told him.

"Eh? Ok...Eiji! Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Me? I pick...dare!" Eiji exclaimed, "And! NO Inui juice!" Fuji muttered something to Taka again.

"Huh? Ok...Eiji I dare you to hold Shikinari's hand for 10 minutes."

"Ok!" Eiji bounced over and held my hand. I sighed...It was going to be a long night. I saw Ryoma look away. Ok...So I wasn't dreaming what he said to me-that's good.

"Yay!My turn. Um...lets see Ryuzaki-san? Truth or dare?" Eiji asked happily while holding my hand.

"Eh huh? Anon...Truth?" Yeah she definitely didn't seem like a girl that would choose dare.

"Oh..hehe. Who do you like? Is it ochibi?" at this moment, both Ryoma and I sighed.

"Huh? Do I have to answer that?" Sakuno asked.

"YES!" Everyone disinclining Ryoma and I said.

"Um..." She looked shy and scared.

"Give her break guys. It's too private. Just give her a dare in exchange." I told them seeing Sakuno in trouble.

"Oh fine! Slow dance with Kachiro-kun!" Eiji laughed happily. This was a terrible dare too. At least I _enjoyed_ dancing with Ryoma. Sakuno mouthed 'thanks' to me and got up with Kachiro, a short guy with black hair. They danced like Ryoma and I did except neither of them knew how to dance. I just sighed. I was _still holding _Eiji's hand. I looked at Ryoma. I giggled a bit when I saw him looking at the time. He must hate that dare. When Sakuno and Kachiro were finished, Tomoka comforted Sakuno and Kachiro was red.

"Sakuno-chan, your turn." I reminded her.

"Ok...Um. Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma raised and eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Oh! Truth or dare?" God she was nervous. She was always like this around Ryoma.

"Truth." He answered. I really wanted to ask Sakuno to ask him who he likes but that would be mean.

"Who is your best friend?" I face palmed at that question. It was obviously Momo-senpai.

"Momo-senpai." He answered with a bored expression. Well wasn't that obvious.

"Shana, truth or dare?" Ryoma turned to me eyeing Eiji's hand.

"Um dare?" I asked.

"Ok...I dare you to...let go of Kikumaru-senpai's hand." He smirked at Fuji who was smiling. Obviously. Well I let go of his hand. What else could I do. Boy, was that guy jealous. I laughed at the thought he was jealous of Eiji holding my hand. I just had to ask him later.

We played a couple more rounds and we left the mansion. As Ryoma and I were heading back home, I asked him the question I wanted to ask him, "Were you jealous?"

"No. I just wanted to mess with Fuji-senpai." He replied with his hands in his pockets. After that, I said nothing else and we walked home in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Finished. How did you like that was it a little bit OOC? Hopefully not. Ok! Next chapter will be coming soon!<strong>


	6. Blooming Love

**Thx for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis does not belong to me...**

* * *

><p>Shana woke up in the morning lying sideways on her bed. She looked at her watch and gasped. It was already 10:30am. She was supposed to get to Sakura-chan's house by 9...THe girl quickly got out of her bed and threw on a pair of short shorts, a blue blouse, a white scarfed shirt a pair of earrings. She ran to the bathroom, quickly tied her hair into two pigtails, brushed her teeth and ran down the staircase. Nobody was home...well that was just great. Shana was probably going to get lost again. Wait? Where was Ryoma? Maybe he was home?<p>

The rushed girl ran back upstairs and was about to enter Ryoma's room when she remembered the dance last night. She sighed and turned away.

_Whatever she wanted me to do, I guess I'm just going to discuss it over the phone._ Shana thought and went to fetch her cell. She dialled Sakura's number.

"Moshi, moshi?" Sakura answered.

"Eto...Hi." Shana bluntly replied.

"Oh...You are still at home."

"Well sorry kay? I went to a party last night and we stayed up late sooo I woke up late too!"

"Well why did you phone me?"

"I needed to tell you that I can't come."

"Why?"

"I don't know where your house is."

"I gave you an address."

"I can't read maps..."

"Sigh..."

"Ok...So?" Shana asked not quite sure of what to say.

"Shikinari, I thought you lived with Echizen Ryoma. Can't he like show you the way?" Sakura replied annoyed.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Anju-chan knows everything!" the second year complained.

"Oh...Well Ryoma's still asleep so..." Shana muttered not wanting to wake the boy up.

"Ok, ok fine! I'll come and pick you up." Sakura grumbled.

"Why do you want me to come so desperately anyhow?"

"Your the fuku-buchou. We want to make a couple training and order ideas to you. And yes, we as in Anju-chan and I! Now bye Shana.." Click went the phone. Shana sighed and got her stuff ready and wrote a note for the young boy. When Sakura came, she left the house immediately.

"Hey Shana, you will be able to remember my house route now right?" Sakura asked along the way.

"Huh? Yeah. One time should be fine." The girl smiled at her senpai.

"Thats great! It'll be great to have you in some of the pranks Anju and I play against our senpai-taichi. Heh..it's hilarious. And! Anju told me you and Ryuzaki-san are really close to the boy's tennis team. Please introduce us!" Kojima bounced happily while Shana laughed.

"Yeah, yeah sure! I'll introduce you, they are really nice."

"Are you Echizen's girlfriend?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Huh? I..." Shana thought back to last night. _It's you idiot. _"Um...not really." Sakura looked at her strangely but then piped up.

"Here's my house!" Shana looked it was a modern Japanese house about two or three stories.

"Woah! That's huge!" She gasped.

"Not really. Come on! I'll show you my room!" They ran into the house and it seemed that only Kondo was there in the house.

"Hello Shikinari-san." She greeted politely.

"Eh...Konichiwa Kondo-senpai. Um. Call me Shana-chan please." Shana muttered nervously. Kondo Anju was a very well organized girl. She was dressed pretty formally and with her short and straight light brown hair and glasses covering her sharp amber eyes, Shana felt that her senpai could see right through her.

"Ahem! Now since all three of us are here, lets get to the fun meeting!" Sakura threw both of her arms around Shana and Anju. The two laughed in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoma's POV.<strong>

I woke up. Well wasn't that obvious considering I'm here right now. The rays of sunlight flew through the room and stopped at my bed. Stupid sun. Why did it have to wake me up. After I got back from that annoying party last night, I made sure my alarm was off to allow me to sleep in. Well so much for that idea. Anyhow, what time was it? I checked my alarm. 11:13am. What the heck? Why was it so late? Oh well...Kaa-san's out for a meeting and my baka-oyaji's probably at the temple. But...Why didn't Shana wake me up. It couldn't possibly be because of last night.

You see, I always liked Shana a bit. She not a normal kind of girl. She's really kind and best of all, she is a great rival to have. She puts a lot of her thoughts in tennis and not as much in clothing, make up, boys and etc. Well, that was before as in a couple years ago. Now, I'm surprised at how many boys have been asking her out and how well se got along with my teammates. Even though the boys have been asking her out, the girls still really like her and get along with her. It is a bit interesting to watch.

However, last night was just weird. I enjoyed dancing with her. She was an extremely good dancer and when she asked me that question, I couldn't help myself but to tell her. Well she never did answer me back but she did kiss me back. That was unexpected. I always expected her to not like any boys including me. Anyhow.. I got dressed in a black tank top and I grabbed a white jacket and a necklace. I wore a pair of black shots and went to brush my teeth. Going downstairs, I prepared myself for an annoyed Shana but instead I found a note.

_I'm going to Sakura-chan's house. In case you don't know who that is then I'm telling you that she is my teammate. Breakfast is in the fridge. I'll be back by dinner...hopefully. Have fun!_

_~Shana~_

Well that was great. I might as well go train in a tennis court. I grabbed breakfast, ate and left the house. I walked for a while and then saw Momo-senpai.

"Hey! Momo-senpai!" I shouted across the street. I ran towards him and saw him eating a huge meat bun. Sighing, I grabbed the other one and took a bite.

"Hey! Echizen! Thats my meat bun!" He said. I gasped when he put me in a headlock.

"Gah! That hurts Momo-senpai!" I shouted while trying to break free.

**Normal POV.**

Momo release the young boy and started complaining.

"Why are you here Echizen?" the boy asked sounding annoyed.

"I went to train and then I saw you." Ryoma stated calmly.

"Oh! Me too. I just got distracted. Lets train together!" The power player asked the short yet strong player.

"Ok. Prepare to lose." Ryoma finished his meat bun and got up with his bag of rackets.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was fun for both teens. Shana laughed while making up several good pranks then playing tennis on Sakura's wii.<p>

"Yay! I won again." She shouted.

"This isn't fair. Shana's so good in a game too." Sakura sighed and placed her wii remote down.

Ryoma trained with Momoshiro and the two went for burgers together. They met up with Tachibana Ann and Kamio from Fudoumine. They talked and played matched at street tennis. At about 4:00pm, both teens went back home. Shana walked with Anju until they we at an intersection.

"Well see ya Shana. It was great having you at Sakura-chan and I's special _meetings_." The data analysis girl said and gave her kouhai a smile.

"Yup! Me too. Bye Kondo-senpai!" She waved and headed back home. When she crashed into Ryoma.

"Sorry!" She blurted before looking and see in the boy.

"Oh. It's you." They both muttered before looking at the other direction and walking together. Finally, Shana broke the silence.

"So...How was your day?" She asked facing the boy again.

"Good. I trained with Momo-senpai." He responded. The girl bit her lip. This was so uncomfortable.

"What did you do?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh me? I went to a meeting a Kojima-senpai's house. It was great their house was big." Shana smiled remembering. "Oh! I'm a bit hungry though. I will have to go home and make dinner." She laughed.

"I'll treat you to ice cream." Ryoma suddenly blurted out.

"Huh? Ok! YOu haven't really showed my around the city like you promised yet." Shana replied.

"Hn...Ok. I'll tell kaa-san that we won't be home for dinner. I'll show you my favourite restaurant." Ryoma said before walking ahead. Shana smiled and ran up beside him.

Ryoma and Shana walked as they passed Nanjiro's temple. He looked up from his magazine and saw the two.

"Heh? My baka-son is going out on a date with Shana. Well its about time. I better follow to make sure nothing goes wrong." Nanjiro grabbed a pair of sunglasses and left to follow the two teens. He saw them talking and even laughing. He had hope now...

Momo was buying a meat bun with Kikumaru since he saw him when he was heading home. He turned and saw the two walking.

"Hey...Isn't that Echizen and Shana-chan?" Momo asked his senpai.

"Oh? Yeah it is them...Come on Momo! Lets follow!" Kikumaru happily dragged Momo to follow the two youngsters.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shana. Where do you want to go first?" Ryoma kept his hands in his pockets and stared off into the sky.<p>

"God, show more respect when talking to me. Sheesh...um I don't really know. Just show me around town like the most essential places. You _are _the tour guide." Shana complained.

"Ok...Follow me." Ryoma walked ahead and Shana followed. Together, they went to all the tennis equipment shops, street tennis courts, book stores, grocery stores, burger shops, restaurants etc. More people ended up following the two. Inui found Kikumaru and Momo sneaking around and found some good data. Eventually, the three met up with Nanjiro and together (kind of) they followed the two freshmen.

* * *

><p>"Hah! I'm beat! You sure showed me everywhere Ryo-kun." Shana sighed while slumping on a bench in the park.<p>

"What's with the strange use of names? Well it is getting dark...Let's go to the restaurant." With that Ryoma left the girl on the bench and started walking away.

_"Acting cool again...I really think last night was a dream. There is absolutely NO way he could be the same person. Besides...why would he like me? The things I've done..." _Shana shook her head and ran to catch up with Ryoma.

At the Restaurant~

"Hey Shana, you like the food here?" Ryoma asked plainly watching the girl eat after finishing his part already.

"Yeah! It's great. Huh? Did you finish already?" Shana replied still stuffing food. Meanwhile the regulars and Nanjiro were doing the same.

"Che- You eat too slow." Ryoma leaned back and thought about last night. It was bothering him that neither of them mentioned it. It was also bothering him that Shana never did resound to his confession except for kissing him back.

_"Huh? What am I thinking? There is no way I can be thinking about her...UGH! What is wrong with me?" _Ryoma subconsciously started staring at the girl. Her bangs shown an slight amber colour. She looked really pretty and cute.

"Hey. You never did answer me last night..." Ryoma mumbled.

The eavesdroppers got their attention. They leaned forward to listen more. They wanted to know what had happened last night.

"Huh? Oh..uh..." Shana fumbled with her words. So it wasn't a dream after all...

"Well? What are you going to say?" Ryoma blushed and pouted. He all of a sudden grabbed Shana's hands.

All the eavesdroppers gasped, "Ochibi!" "Heh, Echizen..." "Echizen gambatte!" "Go my son!". However, the two couldn't hear them.

Shana turned away and a light blush crept up her cheeks. She kept her hands in Ryoma's.

_"I can't...I really don't deserve this... You don't know..." _Shana turned and faced Ryoma. She opened her mouth to speak but instead let go of Ryoma's hands and slung her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss. When she broke it, her face was entirely red.

Ryoma was taken by surprise.

"So..Is that a 'I like you too'?" Ryoma muttered.

"Yes." The girl croaked entirely flustered. Ryoma put his arms around her neck too and captured her lis again in a kiss. This was all interrupted with Kikumaru bouncing out and screaming, "Ochibi! Shikia-chi! You two are sooo cute!"

The two broke apart eyes wide.

"Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai and OYAJI? What the hell are you all doing here?" Ryoma shouted face completely red. Shana gasped and face palmed. The store owner told them all to settle this outside.

* * *

><p><strong>That was an extremely fun chapter to write. Heh, so Ryoma is finally going out with Shana. Well stay tuned for the next update! Also...I want reviews! If you read, please just try and find the time to review. They give me more motivation to write. Thanks!<strong>


	7. Strange Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis series.**

**Woohoo! There were lots of reviews last time so...I've decide to update faster this time! Take it as a present. XD Also, this chapter I've decided to write it in Shana's POV as I enjoy writing in first person better. Anyhow...I'm sure none of you like to hear me rambling on and on so... Here is the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p>I really wonder how I got myself into this mess but, here I am, in the middle of a huge crowd of tennis regular girls and well there was Sakuno. They kept pestering me about last night. (Which turned out like a nightmare...So terrible I don't even want to talk about it.) Apparently, Ryoma's three teammates and his dad all followed us to the restaurant where we basically admitted our feeling to each other. Also, later, when we got kicked out of the shop, I found out that Okamoto and Miyazaki-senpai also followed us. Miyasaki-senpai decided to torture me and told <em>all<em> of my other teammates and now basically the entire school knows that I am going out with Ryoma!

"Shana-chan! Why didn't you tell us that you were going out with Echizen Ryoma?" Endo-senpai asked again and again. I was so relieved when Maeda-buchou told us all to run 50 laps. I shot her a grateful glance and she just sighed.

When morning practice finally ended, I dreaded the rest of the day. Now my classmates would pester me! After a whole day of annoying questions and pestering jealous cries from members of the Ryoma fan club, I was glad to have cleaning duty after school with Horio, Ryoma, and another girl from my class.

"Shana! You and Ryoma-kun are so good at english! But then again, you came from the US. What is it like there?" THe girl asked. I was about to answer when Horio cut in.

"I've had 2 years of english experience!" He shouted.

"Shut up Horio, 2 years of experience is not enough. Buy me 2 pontas after this kay?" I smirked. He did lose that bet to me. I have to make him suffer as much as possible.

"Ah! You're so mean Shikinari-san!" He said. While he was talking, I saw three junior basketball kids running and dribbling. I flinched when I saw Horio whack one of them with a broom.

"Eh? Hey you! What are you doing? That hurt!" The tallest guy said.

"Sorry!" Horio said. I sighed. He was getting himself in some trouble. If something happens, I might have to step in...Never mind, I'd rather not get detention.

The guy took the broom away from Horio.

"What's wrong Kazu?" One of Kazu's friends asked as he and his other buddy came over.

Kazu pointed at Horio, "This guy hit me on the face with his broom on purpose." He stated evilly. What a cheater, it was obviously an accident.

"Really? You've got guts hitting an upperclassman on purpose." His buddy laughed.

"You think 'sorry' is enough for hitting someone in the face?" Kazu asked Horio. I rolled my eyes, he is such and retard and bully but...seeing Horio suffer is just hilarious.

"I didn't hit you because I wanted to, it wasn't intentional!" Horio started crying. Maybe I should help him out...Nah, not yet.

"Hey, this guy says he didn't hit you." Kazu's other friend said. I face palmed. Seriously, do they have hearing issues?

"He's trying to say he didn't do anything wrong." The guy in the purple shirt said to Kazu. Well of course he didn't! It was an accident. If a battle starts out, I'm going to help Horio but for some reason I want to see more of this. I looked at Ryoma. He seemed like he didn't care.

"That's not true, I'm sorry, I'll do anything." Horio said back crying more. Well that was stupid to say. Bullies want you to say the three words 'I'll do anything'. I sighed. There was going to be trouble.

"Do anything?" Kazu asked and looked at a can. I knew it. He snickered and placed the can on Horio's head.

"How about you help us train then? Be sure that if I miss, it isn't 'intentional'." He laughed holding the basketball.

"What do we do? Horio is in trouble." My classmate asked. I stepped out.

"You guys. Please you are wasting our time." I told them. This was starting to get interesting.

"Nani? Who are you?" Kazu asked. Horio gave me a thankful glance. I gave him a look that told him to buy me an extra week of juice. He groaned.

"Why do you bullies need to know who I am? Get the hell out of here. He already said sorry and it was obviously and accident. Why don't you just leave us alone?" I exclaimed.

"Why you!" He chucked the basketball at me. I held my palm out tossed the basketball that landed into the air and twirled it around my finger before holding it in my left hand.

He grimaced. Then a teacher came.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" He shouted. The three basketball players left and Horio fell to his knees. I smirked and reminded him for the extra week of juice. We soon finished our cleaning duties and Horio was all lively again.

"Echizen! Let's go it is club time! Shikinari, Kumako! Hurry up! Don't you have things to do too?" He shouted pleasingly.

"Horio, it wastes too much energy to finish fast. That way, won't you have to buy more juice?" I laughed aloud and Horio glared at me. It was then that I noticed the basketball trio have returned. A sigh escaped my lips, guess I have to finish them off after all.

"Hey, isn't that the freshman from before? Do you think you can get away with it?" Kazu smirked and threw the ball at the pile of leaves that Horio just cleaned. i was furious. I wanted to beat up Miyazaki-senpai in tennis today yet these guys keep wasting our time.

"Didn't I tell you to leave us alone? He apologize already!" I ran down the stairs and stood in front of Horio.

"You little brat!" Kazu grabbed me by the wrist and held it hard. My instincts acted up. I twisted my wrist around and while he was distracted, I punched him in the stomach with my other hand. He stumbled away.

"Don't underestimate me _senpai_." I growled. He looked furious.

"Hey you, you kicked the trash. You guys have to clean it up for us. Also, please stop attempting to hurt my girlfriend. She learned self-defence and karate before. I'm just warning you. You might get hurt." I turned and saw Ryoma talking. I blushed when he called me his girlfriend.

Kazu stepped closer to him now.

"Why don't you clean it with your broom?" I giggled a bit when Ryoma continued his death glare. Well all's well end well...sort of. Instead the Kazu guy threw the basketball at Ryoma. There were gasps but judging from the angle of the shot, it was going to miss. It missed and bounced off the stairs back to Kazu. Ryoma stood up, took a tennis ball out of his pocket and used his broom to serve it into the basketball net.

"It's not that difficult." He stated and smiled. I ran and got the ball that he served.

"Hey!" I shouted at the basketball trio. I've got an idea. "Why don't we have a free throw competition. You win and you can do with us what you like. We win, you have to clean the mess up. How about ten shots?" Either way you suffer...

"Huh? Are you stupid? You want a free throw match with that ball and the broom? Hn, I'll accept then!"

"Ok!" I smiled, "Let's have fun. I'll deal with Miyazaki-senpai later..." Ryoma walked over.

"Mind if I do the honours?" He asked while grinning at my idea.

"Show off..." I muttered but gave him the ball anyways.

"Want me to fetch a racket?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled and ran off eager to get a racket. I ran to the classroom. Our bags were supposed to be here. I saw them and reached inside mine and grabbed a racket. Quickly hurrying out of the class, I ran into Momo-senpai.

"Eh? Shana? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm heading to Ryoma's free throw match. Wanna co- wait what are _you _doing here?" I asked

"Oh...The sensei wanted to talk to me about eating in class." He mumbled. I laughed.

"So what about Echizen's free throw match?" He asked again.

"Oh yeah. He is having a free throw match with this guy named Kazu. I went and fetched him a racket." I said grinning.

"Ah...You are such a nice girlfriend Shana-chan..." I smacked him into the face and left.

"Hey! Shana! That was mean!" He shouted.

"Shut up!" I shouted back. Hurrying back to the match, I noticed it was causing quite a bit attention. People were watching it from all over the place. I came just in time to see Kazu miss a shot. If Ryoma gets this one in, it is his win.

"Hey, Echizen!" I shouted to my boyfriend. He glanced up and smiled. I tossed hime my racket. He grabbed it and moved further back.

"This is how far it is in tennis right Echizen?" I glanced behind me and saw Momo.

"Thanks Shana." He said and gave Momo a nod. I watched as he served and the ball went in the net without touching the rims. Many murmurs spread. Yup, he was a big show off. But...I guess I like that about him. He confronted Kazu and gave him the broom and together, we went to the courts. As we ran, we met a guy with seaweed like hair.

"Are you a part of the Seigaku tennis club? I took a ball from them. Can you return it for me?" He asked and threw the ball at Ryoma. I face palmed when he took out his racket and caught the ball on it. Total showoff. More or less, we continued to run. When I got to the courts, they were practicing doubles.

"Oh! Shana-chan!" Sakura called out, "Come play doubles with me!" She smiled. Ok then might as well. Unlike Ryoma, I can actually play it. Our opponent was Miyazaki and Endo-senpai pair. I grinned and started playing. Sakura and I were a pretty good pair. We read each other's actions and as soon as opportunities to smash came, I smashed them as hard as possible away from Miyazaki-senpai. We beat them 6-4. After practice, I met up with Ryoma at his court.

"Ranking tournament is tomorrow." He looked pretty excited.

"Hn...Gambatte." I told him looking ahead.

"I'd expect a bit more of a response coming from you." He said jokingly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of ways to kill Miyazaki-senpai." I replied and smiled. "I think I know how now."

"How bad is it? The teasing." I asked him.

He grumbled, "They talk about it in matches as a physiological attack. I really hope I don't play against Momo-senpai tomorrow. He will use it for sure."

I covered my mouth and laughed. "Just don't fall for it! Um...How about I come to the tournament tomorrow? I can cheer you on?"

"I have a small feeling that that is going to make it worse." He sighed.

"How so?" I questioned.

"They might forget by tomorrow and seeing you there will remind them...What about you?"

"It is mostly Sakura and that annoying Miyazaki-senpai. Hmph! She is so annoying. She teases me every moment she sees me!" I complained.

I felt his fingers intertwine around mine. He was holding my hand. I gave him a little smile before blushing.

"You two met be quite close. Miyazaki and you." He said. I guess. Miyazaki-senpai is really nice to me. She was the one who told buchou that I had potential and she always smiles at me in the morning.

"I guess." I replied simply. We walked home after that without saying anything. Nothing feels _too_ different between us. We still are best friends and rivals like before but...I think I really can say that I love Ryoma now. He feels more close now. I want to spend more time with him. I feel that I need to know him better.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done. Because it is almost Christmas, I will post an Christmas special based on this story. It will be one chapter long. So please look forward to it! Also, reviews please. Last time was great! I want to beat the record of 3 reviews at a time in this chapter. Don't worry if you don't I'll still update. I just really want to try... Oh yeah. Sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors, I didn't want to check over them in this chapter since it was really late. I might go over it later to fix it.<strong>


	8. New Meeting

**Ok, first of all, I have to tell you all how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time. I hope none of you have given up on my story! Also, this is kind of late but happy new year to all of you! :) I promise I will update more often. It is just that Christmas was so busy and I was sort of occupied on watching anime. So...On with the next chapter! This chapter will probably be in Shana's POV again. I think I might just change the rest of the story into her POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Today tennis practice was absolutely terrible. Most of the freshmen, including Sakuno, went to the boy's court to watch their inter-school competitions. Of course, I wanted to go and watch Ryoma but Sakura-senpai was going to tease me to no end so I geared with urge of rushing over there. We did our usual routine of running but then we were to have doubles and singles practices. The coach partnered each of us up.<p>

"Ok! Kojima and Endo, Miyazaki and Kondo, Okamoto and Maeda, and let's see, Kawano and Shikinari." Sensei called out. Well this was great, I was partnered up with someone I have barely even talked to not to say played with. Before we made off, Endo-senpai gave me a little advice.

"Hey, don't worry! Mai is my partner all the time. She may be a little bossy sometimes but she is a nice person!" And with that she bounced off with Sakura. Kawano-senpai and I went to our designated court.

"Please start one set match with your partner!" After a few rounds of rallying, I could tell that she was a power type and she liked to attack. Nonetheless, she wars very good. Her balls were very precise and it seemed she could see some of my weak spots. Her power was also extremely annoying. Everytime I hit the ball back over the net, my racket felt heavier. It was almost like it wasn't a coincidence. When the coach called out to us, I was winning 3-2. However, I knew that if the match kept going, the results might have been different. During the match, we also talked a bit about what we do after school, our interests. Just like Endo-senpai said, Mai was a nice person.

"Now, I want you and your partner to go and face another team. Shikinari and Kawano, you two are facing Kojima and Endo." Well this was going to be interesting. I'm not that good at doubles but I can play. I switched my racket to my right hand so there won't be confusion on who to hit the ball.

The game was extremely thrilling. Never in my life have I had such a fun doubles match. I loved watching the swift movements of the other team and finding their weaknesses. I never knew tennis could be so fun. Of course, I guess we were winning too. Kawano-senpai was just too good at doubles. Even if I made a mistake, she would make a move to cover me. In the end we won the game 6-4. With that, practice was over.

I hurried and changed before running to the boy's courts. I came just in time to see Ryoma avoid Oishi's out ball. Smiling, I grabbed his water and towel and handed it to him once he was done.

"Thanks." He replied drinking.

"So, is your position lost yet?" I joked.

He frowned, "I secured my spot." I eyed the tournaments going on.

"Who's left?"

"Inui-senpai and Momo-senpai." We walked towards the fountain to let Ryoma wash his face and get a drink. Horio, Sakuno, Kachiro and Katsuo were also there.

"Ahh! The sun can be so hot!" Horio shouted with his head under the tap.

"Horio didn't even do anything." Kachiro said.

"Oh hey Shana-chan, Ryoma-kun." The freshmen greeted.

"The practice ended?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, today was fun I guess. I think sensei is going to put me in doubles for the next tournament." I sighed. I _did_ do pretty well with Kawano-senpai. After we finished our business at the fountain, we all headed to Momo-senpai's match. When we got there. He and Inui were staring at each other. I looked at the score. It said 6-2. Judging by their faces, I could tell that Inui-senpai won.

"So, Momo's out of the regulars..." I muttered. I couldn't help but feel sad. He was so nice to me too. When he left the courts, I ran after him.

We stopped at the water fountains.

"Momo-senpai..." I called out.

"Oh, Shana-chan. Is there something wrong?" He replied. If I didn't know better, it was like he was going to cry.

I realized I didn't really know what to say. Well that was a stupid move. I came to comfort him and I can't even say anything. I guess I just didn't want him to end up like me all those years ago. Only spending time with myself. Locking myself in a little dark room believing that I was weak.

"Good try, you can always get in next time you know. I mean, think of what Inui-senpai felt when he was beaten by Ryoma-kun." I encouraged.

"I guess you are right. But, you know, please just let me have some time to myself." He replied. I nodded slightly and walked to the direction of the school. I just didn't feel like heading back to the tennis courts. I guess I've had enough today. Sitting uner a tree in the schoolyard while drinking ponta, I thought over some things. I really hoped that Momo wouldn't be too emotional over this loss. He is such a good player too. I stared at the sky, it was so blue that it was starting to get irritating. Grumbling, I got up and started to walk back home. Nothing was going well these days. Ryoma and I haven't really been interacting as much. Well considering hhis nature, I guess it is to be suspected. Now... I kept walking along the streets towards home while thinking and trudging my tennis bag along. It was then that I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I bowed and looked up. It was a boy about one year older than me. He had messy brown hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt and black skinny jeans. He was also trudging along a tennis bag.

"It's okay, just watch where you are going next time okay? Oh yeah, want to come with me somewhere?" He added and dragged me off in a direction.

"Hey wait!" I complained running along. Where was this guy taking me? Who was he?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about the long wait again and to add to that the chapter was terrifyingly short and probably had a lot of mistakes too. Anyways, I guess I stopped the chapter cause I was out of ideas. Mind if reviews help me out a bit? I'm not sure what the guys should be like. Any suggestions? You can fill out this form.<strong>

**Name (First and Last): **

**Nationality:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Please help and R&R! Once again sorry...**


	9. Shana's Past Pt I

Ok, first, a huge apology. I AM SO SORRY! I didn't update for what? Half a year? So I will make this chapter longer than usual and actually get more into Shana's past. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews that were left. They made me really happy.

Disclaimer: I do no own anything of the Prince of Tennis series.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Shana called out to the Echizen household and the four people inside greeted her verbally and physically. Nanjiro ran over and asked where she went, Ryoma scoffed lightly and the two girls welcomed her back.<p>

"Sorry Echizen-san, I went to buy something for a classmate." Shana lied smoothly, chucked her tennis stuff down and walked upstairs to her room. She could still remember the golden eyes of the black haired boy. She knew who he was, obviously. Well, it wasn't that obvious at first but it became obvious in the end.

**_"My, my you don't remember me Shana?" _**_The boy spoke in flawless english and the auburn haired girl shook her head swiftly._

_**"Your sense of memory is almost as bad as your geography skills." **The boy laughed and then his face turned serious.  
><em>

_"You killed your parents. You are such a bad girl Shikinari-chan." The boy evilly smirked at the girl's horrified expression. Everything came back to her. The boy with golden eyes and black hair. The boy who always teased her and laughed at her. She was his best friend and vice versa. However, she just disappeared from the world after the incident._

_"Adrian Blacksworth." Shana blankly stated and the boy laughed._

_His hysterical laugh continued and then he turned and lifted Shana's chin up. "Yes, you remember me. I am different from before though. You have ruined my life Shana Shikinari, I will make your life like hell." He turned and walked away after slapping some coins onto the table. Shana stared at the boy with horror as she made her way back home._

A knock on the door snapped Shana out of her thoughts. The impatient person answered without Shana's consent.

"Shana, you okay?" Ryoma asked bluntly and shut the door.

"Fine, just tired from practice." The freshman vice-captain lied again and Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

He sat beside Shana on the bed and the two sat in silence.

"First you chase after Momo-senpai and then you disappear. I spent a lot of time looking for you." Ryoma muttered and Shana's eyes widened.

"You went looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was worried. Your geography skills suck after all." The prince retorted.

"I noticed. But I can adjust you know. I'm not that dumb." Shana was slightly irritated by the boy's presence. She wanted to think about what happened by herself and how to solve the problems.

"You're an open book you know, what's bothering you? Don't bother lying to me." Ryoma stood up and faced away from the girl.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with me so will you please stop bothering me now Ryoma?" Shana cried out.

The tennis star heard the girl's words and sighed, "Yeah whatever you want."

Ryoma shut the door and leaned against it. Immediately, he could hear the girl's light sobs. He hated it when she cried. Partly because her face will be ruined and partly because he can never do anything to comfort her. She was just a little girl after all; she would cry whenever she was reminded of her tragic past. Ryoma figured that Momo's incident probably reminded her. Ryoma wished he could be or more help as he walked down the staircase.

"Where's Shana?" Nanjiro asked his son.

"Sleeping, she's tired." Ryoma answered.

"What about dinner?" Rinko asked with concern.

The tennis star shook his head, "She ate it with a friend." He figured the girl probably doesn't even have an appetite right now. He went and grabbed a tennis ball headed upstairs to the baths.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class, today we have a transfer student from America. Let's welcome him." Shana's teacher announced.<p>

The auburn haired girl's head lifted up and she gasped at who she saw. Adrian Blacksworth.

"Che, I'm Kuro Adrian. Transferred from the US recently. Oh, and I'm a huge fan of Shana-chan in the class here." Adrian winked at Shana which just caused her to pale. He had flawless Japanese and really good looks with his night black hair and gold eyes. Ryoma stared at the boy with jealously and curiosity. He knew Shana? How?

"Thank you Kuro-kun, now please take a seat beside Shikinari-san over there. I believe you know her." The teacher smile at the boy. She seemed to get attracted to every good looking young boy in the class.

_'Ah...too young, too young...' _The teacher shook herself out of her thoughts and proceeded to resuming her class. The black haired boy smirked since he could feel the girl shaking beside him. He was enjoying this. For all the years she had left him suffering...

The bell of the first period rang and Shikinari immediately grabbed 'Kero-kun' and walked out of the class.

"What, are you doing here?" She demanded the boy. He lightly shook her hand off.

Adrian shrugged and then gave her a flirts' smile, "Heh, I came to be together with you Shana-chan."

Unconvinced, the girls' vice captain shot the boy a glare and looked around. "Cut the bull. You're here to make my life like hell aren't you?"

The foreigner's eyes softened, "You think I would do that? That's just cruel you know... I was just kidding yesterday."

Shana shook her head and laughed, "Kidding? You think I'm stupid? You were serious. You...loo-" Her words were interrupted by Echizen coming in and glaring at the new boy.

Ryoma turned to Shana and the back to Adrian, "Who is he?"

"Nobody, let's go Ryoma." Shikinari retorted and walked off with the tennis rookie trailing after her. The dark haired boy laughed.

_'Echizen Nanjirou's son... Echizen Ryoma... Heh, I'll break both of them up for a start. Wait for me Shana.'_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Adrian, mommy and daddy want me to play tennis again. Do you think I can get as good as them?" The young auburn red head bubbly asked her best friend.<em>

_"You are very good already." He chuckled. His warm gold eyes shone with brightness._

_"I guess. Hey Adrian wanna play a match?"_

_"You'll win."_

_"I guess."_

_The two laughed softly under the bright sun the the park downtown of New York. It was a beautiful day._

* * *

><p>"Shikinari. Pay attention. The ball just passed you." Miyazaki told the girl on the other side of the net. Shikinari turned and there it was, the ball.<p>

"S-sorry." The first year went back to her receiving position and got ready to receive. Miyazaki served a high speed serve and the girl's limbs kicked in to hit the ball back of the net. It was a fast and shocking return but the senior wasn't that bad. She got there at the right time and hit the ball back. The match soon turned into a rally between the two.

"So," Miyazaki swatted the tennis ball back, "what's bothering you?"

"Nothing!" Shana drives the ball.

"Sure it's nothing. You weren't this distracted even when everyone found out that Echizen was your boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Angry, the red head smashed the ball into the net. She was so close to breaking down. Nobody knew anything about most of her past including Ryoma. They didn't know how she led her parents to their death and how she betrayed her best friend. No matter how hard she tries to change now, nothing will matter. They were scars, scars embedded deep inside her heart waiting to be reopened. Now she knew her former best friend was finally going to reopen them. They would never heal this time. She was sure.

"Hey fukubuchou!" Miyazaki called out and sighed. Shana ran out of the tennis courts and towards the water fountains. Why was she so stupid? Why was the world so cruel to her? Why was she so naive and stubborn back then. Why is it that no matter what she does, the scar of her past will never disappear? She wasn't a very brave girl. She couldn't handle her past and instead of facing it, she ran away. She left New York, switched schools, stopped all connections with everyone that had to do with the incident. She had hurt so many and she just keeps hurting. Why? Suddenly, she felt an arm around her and she didn't have to look to know that it was Adrian. She knew his smell too much. She wanted his comfort back so much. He was always better at doing the comforting than the Echizen family.

"You can't handle it anymore right?" He mumbled into the girl's hair. He was more protecting than Ryoma and Shana knew him better. He also knew her better.

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed as he went to grab a drink after his warm up. He walked towards the fountains and saw two figures in an embrace. The prince froze when he saw that it was Shikinari and Kero. He crept closer to listen to their conversation and what they were doing.<p>

* * *

><p>"No...I can't hide it anymore... I was too selfish and only aware of myself. I- can't hide it anymore. The fact that I indirectly killed my parents." Shana broke down. She buried her face into Adrian's chest and cried. The boy felt all his worries disappear. He couldn't even feel the hatred he felt towards the girl before.<p>

"It's fine...I'll fix everything with you. We can leave Japan. I can help you." 'Kero' soothed. Shana wanted to accept his offer. However wouldn't that be just betraying everything she worked for again? She can't leave Ryoma like she left Adrian. She looked up at the haired boy and smiled weakly.

"Thank you so much Adrian..." Shana started. Ryoma couldn't take it anymore. He knew nothing on Shana's past now that he thought about it. Who was this guy? Why was _his_ girlfriend leaving with some foreigner? He walked away hastily and cursed at himself in his mind for being so careless about Shana. He had never thought that anyone would steal her. How could that guy just come and leave with Shana? How would Shana even allow that? Shana wasn't that careless of a person. That wasn't who she was.

Ryoma's brain was only filled with the auburn red haired girl right now and he couldn't think straight. Momoshiro skipped practice today and now he just found out that his girlfriend was leaving. Shaking his head, he decided to head back to the courts and play some tennis to clear his mind. He would talk to the girl later. She was not leaving Japan.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry buchou, I have let you down." Shikinari bowed and the captain shook her head.<p>

"It's fine. Feel better tomorrow."

Shana sighed and changed back into her ugly school uniform. She found Ryoma waiting for her outside.

"R-Ryoma-kun. I have something to tell you." Shana confessed with her head down.

Ryoma shot the girl a glare before harshly dragging her off.

"Hey Ryoma, what are you doing?" She gasped when the boy stopped and pinned her against a wall.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't told me anything about your past and now that Adrian guy comes. I saw everything that happened at the fountain today. Tell me Shana. What happened to your parents and what did you do?"

Shana was shocked, not at Echizen's eavesdropping but instead the long sentence that he spat out.

"Shikinari." He regained his posture and let go of the shocked girl.

"Sorry."

Shana brushed herself off and bowed deeply and politely at the prince.

"I am sorry Echizen. Before I can explain myself to you and your family about my past properly, I would like us to stop the dating. You may decide what to do after I explain everything. Adrian, my parents, tennis, the car crash; everything."

The green haired boy stared at her for a second before swiftly leaning in and stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Let's break up." He stated. Brokenhearted and yet relieved, the auburn haired girl nodded and the two walked back to the Echizen residence.

* * *

><p>Definitely not one of my longest ones and I give my deepest apologies. *Bows. Oh looks like Ryoma has some competition and Shana's finally going to spill the beans. YAY. Don't worry, they will get back together and I have some plans for Adrian but I want your guy's opinions on what to do with him. Is he a 'like' or 'dislike'? I'll alter what I have planned for him based on what you guys think. And also, thanks for the OC's, I'll be sure to use them. XD<p>

KK, R&R PLZ! Oh and another warning, I probably won't update until July since I have the stinking finals. Hehe, until the next update. ;)


End file.
